Photos and Exercising
by Dante 101
Summary: A short fanfic involving Fraccon, photos and Exercising and other things mostly for a good laugh.


**Hey there! Sorry for not updating for so long I've been really busy with school work these days which didn't give me time to update my fanfics. **

**Okay I came up this one while I was at school today; it just came to my mind, weird isn't it? Anyway this is just a short fanfic between four of our favorite fracción. So enjoy!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Dammit try to get a shot." said Apache.

"I'm trying but you keep talking." said Mila Rose.

"Shh!" said Sun-Sun, "Do you wanna get caught?"

"No." they both whispered back.

"Then be quiet." she said.

Mila Rose was trying to get a good shot of Ggio Vega who was exercising doing kicks and punches and whatever stuff he did. Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun wanted to get a good picture of him but it was hard since Ggio kept moving around. They already got other photos of him eating drinking and playing video games and other things without him knowing, but they just needed this last shot so they can complete their photo album entitled "Pictures of Ggio Vega, the hottest and sexiest fracción ever." They all had huge crushes on him as long as they can remember which wasn't long because since it's been only a few months.

"The three female fracción were all hiding behind a huge pillar trying to get a picture but they couldn't help but watch with awed and love-struck looks in their eyes as they saw him exercise. His dark braid swinging every time he moved. His perfect angelic face gleaming with sweat. In the eyes of Halibel's fracción Ggio would be the perfect husband for one of them.

Ggio stopped exercising to take a few deep breaths for a moment.

"That's the shot, take It." said Sun-Sun.

Before the shot could be taken Ggio took off his shirt revealing his well built chest and faint 6 pack abs. Their mouths all fell wide open.

Mila Rose was drooling slightly as a few thoughts came to her mind about Ggio and herself. So she came out of their hiding place and was walking towards Ggio.

"Huh?" said Ggio as he looked at Mila Rose. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I like you." She said.

"Um... thanks." said Ggio.

The other two came out and said "We also like you."

"Were you spying on me?" he asked. But he got no answer as they began walking towards him.

"What are you doing." asked Ggio sounding a little scared.

"We love you." they said in unison.

"Oh no I think I knew this was coming." said Ggio as he began to run with the three female Arrancar following close behind him.

"Marry us Ggio." they said.

"NOOOOOO, NEVER!" he cried. as he ran very fast now away with the females following him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Me: What should happen to Ggio now?**

**(Ggio runs through door and shuts it tight)**

**Me: What are you doing here?**

**Ggio: Must hide, girls chasing me.**

**Me: You mean Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun?**

**Ggio: Yes! They've been chasing me for hours.**

**Me: They like you so why don't you go to them?**

**Ggio: They're too crazy about me and I don't like it.**

**Me: Okay, as Ggio hid under the sofa.**

**(Apache, Mila Rose and Sun-Sun break down the door)**

**Me: My door!**

**Apache: Spread out he's here somewhere.**

**Me: You broke my door!**

**Mila Rose: Sorry. Is Ggio here?**

**Me: Why are you asking me?**

**Sun-Sun: You're his friend are you not?**

**Me…**

**Apache: Break down the office.**

**Me: I paid good money for this!**

**Apache: Whatever.**

**(Sun-Sun feels something under her foot and sees what looks like a dark braid under the sofa.) (She lifts up the sofa and finds Ggio who's still shirtless)**

**Sun-Sun: Found you Ggio!**

**(Ggio tries to run to the exit but is tied up by Apache)**

**Ggio: Let me go!**

**Mila Rose: No we're taking you to Las Vegas.**

**(Ggio sweat drops): Why?**

**Apache (having love-struck look in her eyes): So you can get married to us of course.**

**Ggio: I don't wanna marry any of you. I'm too young!**

**Sun-Sun: To Las Vegas!**

**Ggio: Help me!! (As he's carried off to the airport)**

**Me: Don't worry Ggio I'll save you! (Arm myself with armor and sword)**

**Me: Please read review and no flames! Charge!! As I leave.**


End file.
